


Measuring Contest

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Yaoi. Soriku.Riku had Sora meet him at Yen Sids Mysterious Tower so he can take his measurements for new clothes.Kink: Micro P**** (No Shame). Measurements. Friendly Competition. Virginity. Cream Pie. Foot Fetish. Arm Pits. Fellatio. Belly Button Play. Ear Play. Tickling. Size Queen.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Measuring Contest

Riku was lost in thought as he waited in Yensids office. He idly fiddled with a fabric tape measurer, leaning against Yensids desk. He was doing a minor job for Yensid, but the job was not particularly interesting or important. There was no battle to anticipate, nor world to explore. He was only asked to do it because Yensid was busy with other matters that were actually interesting and important. 

Suddenly, his arm reached out and caught the brunette boy that had leaped towards him. Riku blinked back to reality, taking himself by surprise. His reaction had been a complete reflex - he hadn't even heard Sora arrive. 

"Hi, Riku!", cheered Sora.

Riku put him down gently. "Hi, Sora."

Sora spread his arms, presenting himself. "I'm ready to be measured for my new clothes!"

"Alright...", Riku said as he looked his friend up and down. Soras body was slender and petite. He was sun kissed with tan lines. He had a micro dick. He was the cutest, most innocent thing Riku had ever seen in his life. Riku tried to keep a poker face, but he wasn't sure he nailed it. He was impressed by how steady his voice was when he asked, "Why are you naked?"

"You're supposed to be measuring me, not my old clothes. I've grown!"

Riku smirked. "Have you though? You still look pretty small to me."

"That's cause you're huge, not cause I'm small!"

"Well, let's see about that.", Riku said, readying the tape. "Spread your arms."

Sora enthusiastically did so and Riku circled his body.

Nowadays, Riku could usually prepare himself to talk to Sora, by speaking to Yensid. Yensid would always be able to predict how Sora would react to a situation, and it stopped Riku from getting flustered whenever a situation arose. But Yensid had not warned Riku about how Sora would act, so Riku was caught off guard and didn't know what to do. He could feel a knot in his stomach, his emotions overwhelming him and making him feel nauseous. 

Sora was standing before him, completely nude, and Riku didn't know what to do at all. So he could only stare in silence. Sora. Was. Too. Cute. The tape strained as he pulled it taught in frustration and his veins popped.

Sora looked up at him in curiousity. "Riku?"

Riku didn't know what possessed him, but the next thing he knew, he had pounced on Sora and dragged him to the ground. They landed with a hard thump, but before Sora could yell in pain, he was silenced with a kiss.

Riku was squeezing Soras arms too tightly and licked and bit at Soras cheeks and throat, ravishing him. Sora called to him to calm him down, and when Riku managed to control himself and let him go, Sora threw his arms around him and kissed him back. 

They rolled around and around, unable to decide who wanted to be ontop, and it must have looked absurd. The only thing they could agree on was that Rikus clothes needed to come off, so they both undressed him during their tumble.

Their teeth hurt they were kissing so passionately, and they were so eager in their groping that they left bruises. All the passion they had for one another was finally exploding out, and they knew that, so they didn't complain about the pain.

Riku kneeled and Sora sat on his lap, pressing himself close, skin on skin. It was magical and it was comforting, so the kissing steadily slowed down. The warmth of one another, their hearts synching up, the safety they felt as they embraced was so soothing.

They started experimenting with their kisses, introducing tongue. They licked and sucked eachothers lips. They rolled their tongues against eachother. It made Sora giggle and made Rikus toes curl.

Finally breathless, they touched foreheads while they caught their breath. They gazed down at their bodies. The bruises on Rikus body were already very obvious because of his ghostly complexion. Sora cast a healing spell and rubbed the fading dark spots tenderly. "I'm sorry", he whispered. 

"Don't be silly", Riku chuckled. 

"You're so much bigger than me..."

"I've always been bigger than you."

"I mean your..."

Riku realised he was referring to their penises. Riku wouldn't necessarily say he was big, but Sora was definitely very, very small. 

Riku didn't know what to say, but thankfully it didn't seem like Sora expected him to say anything, because he snuggled his cheek up against his and swooned. 

Sora grabbed the tape and compared. "We're not erect, so its not accurate." 

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "I'm still pretty sure I won."

"Well, these things should be accurate, right?"

"I'm not sure this is a measurement Yen Sid need-"

He was cut off when Sora threw the tape over his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "What should we do to eachother, Riku?", Sora asked. 

"I don't know. I've never done this before."

"But you kissed me first. You didn't have anything else in mind?"

"I couldn't help myself. I didn't plan it."

Sora smiled warmly and leaned into him. "Well... we'll just see what feels good."

Their hands started roaming around. Riku brushed against Soras nipple and it made him gasp, because Sora had never considered touching himself there before. He didn't know they would be so sensitive when he was in this kind of mood. When Rikus moved away from them, Sora moved them back, wanting to feel more. So Riku tweaked them, and twisted them, and flicked them. It sent Soras heart a flutter.

Sora licked the tip of his finger and wiggled it in Rikus belly button. He smiled with pride when it made Riku shudder and, more importantly, make his first moan of pleasure.

He climbed off Rikus lap and took his foot. He worshiped it, giving it loving kisses and gliding his tongue between each toe. He nibbled on Rikus heel and Riku bit back a whine. It was moist and tickling him, but Riku knew that admitting he was ticklish to Sora would ruin his life.

Sora noticed that lifting Rikus leg this way gave him a sneak peak of Rikus bottom. He licked the tip of his finger and went back to gnawing on Rikus foot. He slid his moist finger down Rikus crack. Riku made his second moan and it was just as beautiful as the first. They both purred as Sora tickled Rikus puckered hole. It twitched at his teasing. 

Riku couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure and it was embarrassing so he looked away. He licked his finger and teased his belly button, just as Sora had done to him earlier. With his other hand he teased his nipple. The four points of pleasure, though they were all small and teasing, had him hot and sweaty. They gave him tingles all over.

Sora licked down the back of Rikus leg and spread his cheeks, where he started licking Rikus hole. Riku gasped in shock and his legs wavered ridiculously in the air in panic. He looked down at Sora between his thighs. His mouth was buried in Rikus cheeks so he could only see his big blue eyes, which were looking up at him curiously. So Riku took a breath and tried to relax. He tried to figure out if he enjoyed the sensation or not. Despite the unsavoury place, Sora seemed to be enjoying himself if his humming was anything to go by. 

Riku bit his lip and hooked his arms under his knees to hold them up. Soras tongue dragged up and down his crack, round and round his hole, and the tip pressed its way inside. He could feel the strain as he was stretched and the drool dripping into him. Riku didn't make a sound the whole time. He just stared at the ceiling and shuddered every now and then. 

"Touch me now, Riku.", Sora eventually said. 

Riku blinked back to reality. "Sorry", he said as he sat up. "H-How should I touch you?"

"However you want. Wherever you want."

"C-Can I... touch you here?", Riku asked pointing at Soras cock. Sora nodded eagerly. So Riku started fiddling with it and tugged it with a finger and thumb. He held Soras arm up and licked at his pit, making Sora squirm.

Sora started laughing and squirming. "That tickles! Quit it!"

Sora didn't have any body hair despite being only a year younger than Riku. It made licking him quite enjoyable. Sora managed to wriggle out of it though, and he gave Riku a hug. "You're a jerk", Sora whispered affectionately and kissed his temple. 

Riku took Sora by the throat and sucked on his nipple. Sora grasped at Rikus wrist, trying to escape, but was distracted as Riku nibbled on his teat. He whined weakly. When Riku moved to his other teat, Sora stopped fighting back and arched into him, moaning in ecstasy. Riku was still tugging on his cock, and it felt wonderful. 

His nipple got released with a wet pop, then teeth sunk into his shoulder. He screamed and wrestled Riku off. He pinched his cheeks as a punishment, then kissed him. 

Riku picked him up and swiped Yensids desk clear. Everything went loudly tumbling to the floor as he sat Sora down on the table. He winced as Sora suckled on his ear, but Sora wouldn't let him yank his head free. His tongue wriggled as deeply into his ear as possible and Riku cringed. He accepted he'd just have to tolerate it for now and climbed on top of him. It was hard to think while his lobe was getting sucked on, so it took him an excruciatingly long time to decide what he wanted to try next.

He finally slipped free and licked at Soras cock. It was smaller than his tongue, so he slapped it around just by flicking at it. 

Sora combed his fingers through Rikus silver, shiny hair and it made them both swoon. Riku couldn't help but chuckle to himself at his own sappy behaviour. "Sora... I love you.", he confessed. 

Sora looked at him wide eyed for a moment, then pulled him into a kiss. He showered kisses all over his face, almost blinding him. "Riku... do you wanna try putting it in my butt?"

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Sora turned around and presented himself on all fours. Riku gulped and kneeled behind him. He took a moment to admire Soras beautiful body, and kissed down his spine, down his crack, and smooching his dangling ball sack. 

He spread Soras cheeks and admired the puckered little hole between them. He gave it tiny kisses and it twitched with each one, as if it was kissing back. Sora whimpered every time and looked back, trying to watch. 

Riku stroked his own neglected erection to make it harder in the meantime. 

Sora got worried when Riku climbed off the desk. He was put at ease when he saw Riku was not picking up his clothes to redress, but was instead rummaging through his pant pocket for a bottle and lubricating his cock as he returned. 

"You ready?", Riku asked as he climbed behind him. Sora nodded and then arched as he felt the pressure. Riku was holding his cheeks apart to stop him from clenching and he soon pushed past Soras puckered, protective walls. Their voices rose in unison as he slid deeper and deeper. Sora held his tummy because it was starting to ache and he could feel the bulge of Riku inside him.

Pat, pat, pat... his cheeks rippled as Riku slapped his hips against him. As he was taken, he reached out for the tape measurer and pressed it along his tummy. When he gasped in shock, he got pinned down by the back of his neck. The wood was cold and hard against his cheek. The desk started to shake as Riku thrust harder. 

Soras reached back and tried to push Riku away. "R-Riku...", he whimpered, "It's too deep..."

His arm got bent and the other got dragged to join it. Riku used the tape measurer to tie them behind his back. They both moaned and Sora rocked back into his thrusts. He sat up and leaned against his chest. "Touch my nipples again, Riku.. ", he begged. His wish was granted and big, strong hands groped his chest.

He gazed up into Rikus eyes, and Riku leaned down to kiss him gently, once, twice, three times. They swapped 'I love you's.

"Does it feel good inside me, Riku?", Sora whispered against his lips. 

"Yes...", Riku admitted. "You're squeezing me though, when you sit up like this. If I can't pull out, I might cum inside you..."

"That's okay."

A shiver of excitement ran down Rikus spine and Sora felt his cock twitch inside him. It made him wince. He wondered if he should take the offer back, as it was already overwhelming to feel Riku stirring up his guts. "Touch me while you do it!", he insisted. "And kiss me!"

Sora got gently laid down and rolled on his side. Riku rolled his hips into him as he resumed thrusting. He played with Soras nipples and kissed his ear. Sora would be able to snap the tape if he tried, and he desperately wanted to embrace his best friend, but Riku put him that way, the one he loved, so he resigned himself to this fate. 

He winced as Riku suddenly roared in his ear. His head was ringing as his body was flooded with heat. Sora bit his nose in retaliation and it shocked Riku into shutting up. 

When Riku had drained himself, he pulled out and Soras body leaked. Sora sighed in relief but then said "Wait, wait, put it back in! I want a photo!"

Riku put himself back in before he went soft and took a couple of pictures of Sora on his phone. He didn't include himself in them... except for his cock. He relied on Soras direction for all the shots, and he couldn't change Soras position until he approved of the photo. 

When Sora got laid on his back, Sora laid the tape measurer along his tummy, from where he could see the bulge Riku made within him. Then he snatched Rikus gummiphone and took a selfie.

"You done?", Riku drawled. 

"Yes! It was perfect!"

"We haven't even made you cum yet."

"Oh yeah..."

"Oh yeah? You forgot?"

Sora held his chin. "Hmm... what should we try?", he thought aloud. Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed a tissue, wiping Soras bottom clean. Sora winced but carried on thinking to himself. "Hm... I liked the nipple stuff."

"Is there nothing else you wanna try?, Riku asked. 

Sora started listing things on his fingers. "I like it when you pick me up... I like messing with your face... I like it when you laugh... I like doing fun poses... I think I wanna play with your belly button more... I didn't expect you to lick my arm pit, but it was funny."

"I like seeing your face too.", Riku agreed. "Alright, we'll do that."

So he scooped his petite friend up and circled the room as they kissed. Sora combed his fingers through his hair. "You shouldn't have cut your hair, Riku. It would have been fun to pull on your pony tail."

"I don't think I'll be growing it out anytime soon.", Riku chuckled and kissed Sora when he pouted in disappointment. Sora made a face, sticking his tongue out at him and Riku laughed and kissed that too. 

Sora squeezed Rikus cheeks and nuzzled their noses. "Touch me, touch me, touch me!", he whispered eagerly. Riku kneeded his butt cheeks for him and Sora sighed happily. He arched as Riku kissed his throat.

Riku chuckled into Soras neck. "Oh Sora...", he sighed lovingly. "Never change."

Sora lifted himself higher and put his nipple in Rikus mouth. The pleasure had him panting, and Riku massaging his buttocks made more cum leak out of him. It dripped in thick globs on the floor. He caught some and really looked at it for the first time. It was kind of gross, and there was alot of it. He sniffed it a bit. He licked it a bit. It was salty and didn't really taste good, but it triggered a strong shudder in him, so fierce it gave him a headache. 

"What is it?", Riku asked. 

Sora showed him his hand. "Your milk."

"My-" he was cut off when Sora shoved his fingers in his mouth. He panicked when he realised what he was tasting. He shook free and refused to swallow it. Cum dripped from his tongue, creamy and white, as he let it hang out. Sora laughed at him until he got dropped on his ass.

"Alright, alright!", Riku yelled as he spat out as much as he could, seeming to forget whose floor he was spitting on. "That's it for today. Go back to your dog and duck!"

"What? No! C'mon!", Sora whined, rubbing his bottom. To his horror, Riku started gathering his clothes. He crawled over and took Rikus cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly. Riku wavered and finally, thankfully, stopped. His head fell back and he quietly moaned. Sora sighed in relief as he bobbed his head, feeling Riku getting harder again. The foreskin was fun to push back with his tongue and the taste of cum made him cringe, but not enough to stop.

He licked Riku from the tip of his cock, up his happy trail and in his belly button. He licked the path over and over again, and Rikus cock twitched up to reach up, craving his touch. 

When he was satisfied that his apology had been accepted, he jumped into Rikus arms again and kissed him. Riku sighed but kissed back, much to Soras relief. He got sat on the desk again and they stroked eachothers cocks. Sora buried his face into Rikus pits and licked them, making Riku giggle. Riku had body hair though, so Sora soon backed off. "Blagh!", he whined as he plucked a hair off his tongue. 

Riku burst out laughing. "Gotcha back without even trying." Then lifted Soras arm and returned the favour. Sora started writhing and Riku had to crawl ontop of him and pin him down to do it. He slipped two fingers inside Soras butt and swirled them in circles. Sora convulsed, jumping between purring in pleasure and laughing. Riku swapped to the other pit and Sora finally came, making the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

He gazed lovingly at Sora, who was sweaty and sleepy all of a sudden. "You win Riku...", he heard him mumble before he started snoring. 

Riku chuckled and released him. He had a big, satisfying stretch, feeling all his bones pop and feeling pretty proud of himself. 

He redressed and, seeing Sora was spent, redressed him as well. He noticed the tape measurer again. He almost slapped his forehead. They'd been there for so long and had completely forgotten what they went there to do. 

He sighed and dreaded how much of a struggle it would be taking Soras measurements while he was unconscious. In an uncharacteristically optimistic outlook, he considered that Yen Sid knew this would happen - that Riku and Sora hadn't been alone together in too long because of their separate missions, and the heart had grown fonder. He knew how much they meant to eachother. Maybe he wouldn't be in trouble. Maybe everything had gone to according to his unspoken plan...

But then he realized what a mess they'd made of the office. Ink had spilled, papers were muddled, lamps were smashed, the carpet was soaked in cum... and the only measurement they had recorded was of his own dick.

His shoulders sunk at the weight of his despair. "Yen Sids gonna kill me..."

The End


End file.
